A Soft Night
by DudeManGuy
Summary: A soft and gentle night with a soft young man and the gentle young woman that loves him and all of his softness [weight gain fic]


Pyrrha lay in her and Jaune's 'double bed', really just two beds pushed together, waiting for her favourite part of any cold night. The double bed was very necessary, as Jaune could barely fit in his own single bed, let alone both Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was reminded of that fact as the dorm's bathroom opened and out stepped Jaune in a set of flannel pyjamas that likely would have fit perfectly about 50kg ago. Instead, the shirt was open, clearly unable to reach around Jaune's girthy gut and barrel chest, and his arms were packed into the sleeves so tightly, especially around his massive biceps, that Jaune could barely move his bulky arms comfortably, with each movement punctuated by a concerning amount of creaking. Jaune's pyjama pants were in much the same state, his mammoth thighs rubbing against each other as his pants creaked with every movement and his firm belly hung over the waistband.

"Uh, Pyrrha, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I think this is the wrong size for me," Jaune said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he locked his eyes to the floor.

"I don't know what you mean," Pyrrha purred as she lounged on the bed, drinking in the sight of Jaune's massive body. "I think it looks perfect for you." Jaune went bright red.

"I really should've seen this coming. It's not like you're hiding that you're into this," Jaune said quietly, gesturing to his bulky body.

"Jaune, dear, are you going to stand there all night, or do you plan to join me?" Pyrrha said with heavy lidded eyes as she pulled the sheets back to reveal her athletic body, barely covered by a short negligee.

"Pyrrha, it's way too cold for you to wear that," Jaune said, his voice going high with concern. "But, like, that's just a suggestion because we're both adults and I'm not gonna police you or anything," he quickly added.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about that. I've got your favourite bedtime snacks here," she added in a singsong sort of voice. Jaune's stomach answered for him by rumbling very loudly. Jaune wrapped his arms around his gut, trying to muffle the noise.

"What the heck? I just ate a ton at dinner, why is my stomach like this?" Jaune asked to no one in particular as he moved towards the bed.

"You're a growing boy, Jaune, you need every calorie you can get," Pyrrha answered as she shuffled over to give more room. The mattress pushed Pyrrha up as Jaune sank into it and the bed let out a very loud creak. "Oh dear, I think we need to reinforce the bed again, it just can't handle your incredible body," Pyrrha said in a low voice of admiration as she reached behind the pillows for two bags with her visage on them.

"Pyrrha, you know how I get when I have those cookies," Jaune warned.

"Oh, I'm very aware," Pyrrha said with barely hidden lust. Before Jaune could prepare, a cookie was shoved into his mouth, sent by Pyrrha with dangerous eagerness. Quickly, that cookie was joined by another and another. Jaune's brain went onto autopilot as he chewed and swallowed and chewed and swallowed. Everything turned to a blur, everything but Pyrrha and the cookies. Jaune let out uninhibited moans of pleasure as he enjoyed the taste of the sweet cookies and the sensation of being fed by his lover. Before long, but not long enough for Jaune or Pyrrha, the cookies were gone and Jaune's already impressive gut was just a little bit larger and a lot firmer. Pyrrha ran her hand all over Jaune's stuffed belly, letting out a shiver of excitement as she enjoyed Jaune's body.

"Pyrrha, you're shivering," Jaune pointed out. "Let me warm you up." With that, Jaune wrapped his strong but soft arms around his girlfriend and brought her in close, covering her with his warm mass. Pyrrha's face went red from the sudden warmth and getting flustered. She had to admit she was a little cold before, but she was well and truly toasty now as she returned the hug, not being able to wrap quite as far around Jaune as he could around her. Her previously deviant train of thought had well and truly derailed as she just enjoyed the warmth and softness, wanting to just nestle in closer to her big, handsome boyfriend.

"Mmm, thanks Jaune," Pyrrha murmured into his chest.

"Anytime, sweetie," Jaune said, a beaming grin on his face. He was, without a doubt, loving this affectionate moment, but the distracting urge to go further was definitely still there. Before going anywhere, Jaune decided to ask. "Hey Pyrrha, as much as I'm enjoying this, do you want to, y'know…" he trailed off, almost certain that Pyrrha would pick up on what he was suggesting. As Pyrrha looked up into his eyes, her own eyes had a fire ignited in them, a lot like during the feeding session just before.

"With how often we do it, I'm sure you can say it yourself," Pyrrha said with a smug smirk as she ran a hand down his bare chest and belly.

"Heh, yeah, that does happen a lot," Jaune agreed. "I take it you want to do it tonight too," he added coyly.

"Do what, Jaune?" Pyrrha teased, as she leant up to plant a soft peck on his cheek. Jaune's face went bright red as he spluttered briefly.

"Uh, well, have sex I guess," Jaune said quietly. "Not like 'I guess' as in 'I guess we'll have sex' with me not really wanting it, because I definitely want it…" Jaune added, rambling on until Pyrrha interrupted him with a sudden, deep kiss on the lips. As the pair broke for air, they held a soft gaze with each other.

"If you want it, come get it," Pyrrha growled. Jaune gladly accepted Pyrrha's challenge and rolled over on top of her, straddling her entire body with his own massive body. Pyrrha let out a pleased gasp. "Oh Jaune, what did I do to earn my favourite position?" she asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Pyrrha, sweetie, I just know you like when I do this, so I thought it was the best one to do," Jaune said, sweetly and sincerely. Pyrrha's lusty grin softened at Jaune's romantic words.

"Jaune, how can you be so adorable even when we're about to have sex?" she asked as she stroked Jaune's chubby cheek. Jaune opened his mouth to respond, but the pair was interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from the bedside table.

"Uh, I think that's mine, sorry," Jaune said sheepishly as he sat up and reached over to his scroll. Pyrrha happily reached her hands up and played with Jaune's belly fat as he straddled her and read the message he just received. Jaune let out a disappointed sigh"I've got good news and bad news. Both of those are that Nora and Ren are coming back up really soon," Jaune said. "It's good because they're our friends and generally really cool people, but bad because there's no way we're having sex with them in the room," he added. Pyrrha let out an annoyed groan.

"Well, I suppose we can do it another day," Pyrrha grumbled.

"Hey, the six days where we have sex in a week isn't bad, right? Or is that too much? I'm kinda new to this whole 'being in a relationship' thing, let alone sex," Jaune reasoned, as a moment of realisation hit Pyrrha.

"Oh, goodness, I didn't realise how often we did it," Pyrrha said, her cheeks taking on a slightly pink dusting of a blush.

"Uh, yeah. It's usually your idea, even more so once I started getting even bigger," Jaune replied as he put more weight on to Pyrrha's body, causing Pyrrha's blush to deepen. A knock stopped the teasing session in its tracks.

"Last warning!" Nora's bubbly voice called out from behind the door. "If you're doing weird stuff when we come in we're gonna make fun of you!" Jaune quickly made his way off of Pyrrha and lay down.

"Okay, sleep now, good night," he said quickly, before shutting his eyes. Pyrrha followed suit and the pair managed to narrowly avoid their teammates catching them in an awkward position. As Nora and Ren headed off to their separate beds, after a brief comment about the cute couple, Pyrrha rolled over and brought her lips to Jaune's ear.

"I love you, my big handsome man," she whispered sweetly.

"Love you too, my beautiful feeder," Jaune whispered back, as darkness and slumber took the room.


End file.
